Ocean's Eight - Or Nine
The two teams compete in a series of bank heist themed challenges, while one cast member faces the consequences of her past actions, and begins to regret what she did. Then, the action really heats up when somebody from the sidelines returns to the show due to a lawsuit. This leads to the losing team trying to send a bossy player home, but in the end, their votes are declared null and void, and one of the most well-liked players is sent home instead. Plot The episode opens with the two teams sitting in the craft services tent, eating breakfast. Duncan is seen carving pictures on the table with his knife, Heather calls him a vandal, and then frustratingly turns to Harold and calls him a nerd. Harold replies by blowing a raspberry at her. Leshawna tries to ease the tension by telling them not to act like that, or else they will all be going home soon. Unfortunately, the rest of the Gaffers are still giving her the cold shoulder because of her previous actions. This infuriates Leshawna, and causes her to leave the tent. But as she leaves the tent, she gets bagged by an intern and taken off-screen. At the Grips' table, Owen is happy to "eat like normal people" now that his jaw has been unwired, much to the rest of his team's dismay. Justin comments that Owen eats like ten normal people, rather than one. As he gorges, he smells something coming from the kitchen, and somersaults to it, only to find that it was just a pot of steam. As he begins to look for Chef, he gets bagged by an intern, and taken off-screen as well. Back in the tent, a hole gets cut into it from the outside, and Chris descends down into the tent on a rope, saying it's a hint for their next challenge. He explains that they would be contributing to an action-filled heist flick. Before the challenge could be started, Justin tells Chris that their team is missing a player right before Heather says the same, but their respective team doesn't care. Chris tells the castmates that their disappearance is part of the challenge they will be participating in. Owen and Leshawna are taken into tightly-locked bank vaults. Leshawna seems to be happy that she is away from their team, but Owen seems to be upset since there is no catering in the vault. At the Gaffers' vault, Harold tries to unlock it, but Heather starts an argument with him by telling him that she needs to do it. Harold uses facts as to why he needs to be the one to unlock the vault, as he gained experience from being a captain of Picky Steve's Lock Picking Camp. However, Heather slaps his hands so she can try. He then slaps her hand away, and they both get into a slap fight over who's the better lock-picker, forgetting all about the actual experienced criminal, much to his annoyance and somewhat also insult. At the Grips' vault, Justin tries to explain to Lindsay exactly what the term "cracking the combination" actually means. Once again, Beth's boyfriend, Brady, gets mentioned. She tells her team of the obsession he has with cracking his knuckles, after which Lindsay and Justin look at her with disbelief. Harold, seen brutally beaten, still seems to be trying to unlock their team's vault. Heather begins getting impatient and starts to tap her foot, as Harold says he needs silence. Justin seems to be trying to tell Lindsay the meaning of the expression concerning the combination, but Lindsay takes it the wrong way, and thinks that the combination is from her school locker, since it never changed all three years when she was in the eighth grade. She tries putting it in, getting nowhere, and says that the whole thing is a lack of school spirit. Heather begins to think strategically as to what the code might be, as she thinks Chris was the one who made the combination. She believes that the combination could be about something that he loves; himself. First, she tries his birthday. Getting it incorrect, Harold makes a buzzer noise, as if they were on a game show. Heather then tries Chris' measurements, incorrectly, and gets another buzzer noise from Harold. Before she could even get her third suggestion in, the bar code number on Chris' favorite hair gel, Harold makes the buzzer noise. Much to her anger, she tells Harold angrily to stop making the noises. Lindsay starts jumping on the safe-cracker, as Beth pulls, with no type of effort on the vault lock. Justin attempts to use his manipulation on Chris, which ends up making him uncomfortable. Heather comes up with another idea, using a bobby pin, which doesn't work. Owen is then heard to be getting very hungry in the vault, and Justin comes up with an idea to pipe food into the vault, which would unleash Owen's "hunger power" and give him the will to break out. He says it's a good idea, but realizes that they have no food to use. Beth then breaks out an elixir called Desperado, the Fragrance of Last Resort, a potent potion that smells like roast chicken. She tells her team that she used it to attract her boyfriend, and now she keeps it with her. Beth sprays the elixir in the vents that lead to the vault which Owen smells. He then breaks out on his own, helping the Grips get the bank-robbing equipment and getting the lead to the next part of the challenge. However, Owen begins to hallucinate into thinking his teammates are food, on account of the long period of time away from it. Duncan then realizes that he really doesn't need Leshawna nor the bank-robbing equipment inside. Duncan and Heather decide to leave Leshawna. Even though Harold tries to change their minds, he gets swayed into doing so as well. The Grips seem to be pulling ahead, as the Gaffers go back to the boys' trailer to make their own fake bank-robbing equipment out of Harold's belongings. Back at the vaults, Leshawna, still inside and concerned, begins wondering where her team is. She seems to know for sure that they would be there in to break her out, so she decides to take a nap, only to be awakened by her paranoia thoughts as to where her team could be. Duncan, Harold, and Heather then arrive at the bank robbing site and actually beat the Grips, on account of Owen's hunger slowing them down. Owen begins imagining his team as edible food items again, as Justin says that Owen's starting to get mentally deranged. He tosses some breath mints in his mouth, Lindsay gives him lip gloss that's cherry and pineapple flavor, and Beth unscrews the top off her Desperado elixir and feeds him the liquid of it since the smell worked the first time. It seems to work, and the Grips get on their way to the bank teller. Unfortunately, the Gaffers' are already at the mysterious teller. Duncan tells her that she needs to start giving them money now. The teller then asks if there was anything else that she could do, says his name (which catches Duncan's attention), takes off her wig, and reveals herself as Courtney. This shock actually causes Duncan to pass out. The Grips have made it to the teller's desk and see Courtney and the Gaffers. Chris is then seen struggling to read a contract from Courtney's lawyers, stating that she will be back for the duration of the game (or until she gets voted off). Chris then tells Courtney that, since she was the teller, she gets to choose who wins first prize, the money. She quickly gives it to the Gaffers, unaware that she just gave herself away as second prize to the Grips, which makes her angry. The host then says for the teams to get to their getaway cars quickly to finish the challenge. As the castmates get to their cars, they are disappointed to see that not only are the 'cars" go-carts, but they must also put them together from scratch. Later at the vaults, Leshawna is seen to still be inside the Gaffer vault. She begins to believe that the Gaffers only left her in the vault because of her mistake, when that really wasn't the reason at all. Thinking that her team is still there, she verbally apologizes, to no avail. At the car site, Duncan, Harold, and Heather are seen working on the now-seen-to-be Go-Karts. At the Grips' car, Justin looks over to Duncan and the Gaffers until Courtney commands him to start working. Justin refuses, since he refused to do anything that would get grease on his epidermis. Courtney then notices that the others had disappeared and wonders about their whereabouts. Lindsay and Beth were shown being chased by Owen, who was hallucinating, thinking they were movie snacks. Later, Duncan gets finished with the Gaffer Go-Kart and they get started on their getaway. He stops to taunt Courtney, saying that she may get to see more of Duncan when the teams merge. Afterwards, he rockets off, and Courtney gets stressed when seeing the absence of most of their car parts and teammates. Beth and the others come back, saying that they had to re-wire Owen's jaw because of his constant hallucinations. Unfortunately, due to Owen, the Grips' wheels seemed to be out of commission, and Courtney suggests improvising. Racing down the hill, the Gaffers met with several unfortunate incidents, which included crashing into a rack of clothes; backdrops of a log truck, a closed road, a police roadblock, and space; and then into a man with a hook in place of a hand, all which turn out to be movie props and backgrounds, with the exception of the hookman. At the top of the hill, Courtney and the Grips use their feet as the wheels for their car. Courtney begins to slave her team, yelling at them to "mush" as if they were dogs, much to Beth's dismay. Nearing the end, the Gaffers are yards away from the finish line. Unfortunately, they run out of gas just a few yards away from the line. As Duncan keeps trying to turn over the engine, Courtney and the Grips begin to catch up and eventually pass them. As they pass the Gaffers, Courtney says that she knew she could win, even with a terrible team. The Gaffers end up having to push their Go-Kart, while watching the Grips basically go off with the win. It looks that way, but unfortunately for them, the Grips crash within closing feet to the finish line, and the Gaffers win the challenge. Chris tells the Gaffers that they are the winners and get to enjoy their loot prize. They head back to the trailers, and Duncan dumps out the money, thinking that it's real money. Heather reads out that it is "non-negotiable Chris cash, accepted only in the Total Drama Action craft services tent towards the purchase of tap water". At the Awards Ceremony, the Grips are getting ready to vote someone off. Meanwhile, Leshawna is shown still trapped in the bank vault, claiming that the whole situation is cruel. At the ceremony, Chris tells the castmates that, due to her recent return and her lawyer's contract, Courtney could not be voted out. The castmates vote and it's declared that Beth, Lindsay, and Justin are safe. Chris then gets mad when he sees four votes against Courtney. Justin and Lindsay said that they couldn't help themselves, and that her fingers would only click the Courtney button. Since Courtney's vote was the only one that could officially count, Owen, the person she voted for, was eliminated. The castmates then see the mistake they made and are angered and upset they cannot do anything about it. So, they ask Owen to give a farewell speech. Owen starts his speech by thanking the "Gilded Chris Academy." He then begins to go into small hallucinations. He thanks Justin (picturing him as a hot dog), Lindsay (picturing her as a bottle of pop), Beth (picturing her as a drumstick), and Chris (picturing him as a slice of pizza). As his speech has gone on for too long he gets cut off and starts thanking people quickly. Lindsay, Justin, and Beth then throw their Gilded Chris awards at Owen so he can eat one. Chris then says that the episode would come to an end as long as there were no loose ends to tie up. He asks Chef if anything was left to do, and Chef thinks back to Leshawna, who is still in the vault. Unfortunately for her, he ignores it and tells Chris that nothing was left and they walk off-screen. Exclusive clip Owen believes that if Beth and Lindsay didn't look so tasty, he wouldn't have been eliminated. Now that he is out of the competition and his jaw has finally recovered, Owen tells the driver to drive to the nearest food court and also open the window after he farts. Cast *Chris *Beth *Chef Hatchet *Courtney *Duncan *Heather *Harold *Justin *Leshawna *Lindsay *Owen Trivia General *Due to the Canadian run being on a break and the U.S. airing new episodes non-stop, the premiere of this episode tied the American run with the Canadian run. As a result, the American run started running right alongside the Canadian run of new episodes. *When Heather is trying to pick the lock, she reveals that she reads her sister's diaries. She also reveals she knows Chris' birthday, the barcode on his favorite hair gel, and measurements. *Lindsay reveals she was held back twice in her eighth grade year. *The music from Duncan's arrival in Not So Happy Campers - Part One is heard when Duncan, Harold and Heather are driving off. *The wig Courtney wears is similar to two of the hairstyles a player can choose for his or her avatar on Cartoon Network's Best. Game. Ever. *When Chris pulls up to the castmates in his car when they are getting the Go-Karts, Chris' car horn plays a few bars from the Total Drama Action theme song (specifically the "I wanna be famous" line). *With Owen's elimination, both contestants voiced by Scott McCord have been eliminated. *This also leaves Justin as the only male Killer Grip left, until Owen's return in Rock n' Rule. *This episode marks the first time a contestant debuts in the middle of a season. *Owen's reference to Lindsay as very much like a soda pop in his departure speech is similar to how she was described in her camper biography, though the biography refers to her soda-like qualities in her personality. Continuity *This is the first episode in which individual invincibility is earned before the teams merge in the whole series. *This is also the first episode that the person with the second highest number of votes is eliminated when the person with the highest number of votes has immunity. *This is also the first time a contestant gets votes despite being immune. *This marks the eighth (and fifth in a row) and final time that Screaming Gaffers won. *This is the first elimination episode of Total Drama Action that does not show the Gilded Chris slide show. *This episode's elimination marks the first time that a contestant gets voted off with only one vote. *This episode marks the first time Owen has been voted off the Total Drama series. References *The episode's title, as well as the challenge, parodies the bank heist film, "Ocean's Eleven," as the numbers eight and nine are used because there were eight contestants at the beginning of the episode and with Courtney's return, there are now nine (before the elimination ceremony). *During the Gaffers drive towards the finish line, they run over a fisherman with a hook in his hand, which is a reference to the movie I Know What You Did Last Summer. *Owen's line "People shouldn't make me hungry! You wouldn't like me when I'm hungry!" and his eyes steadily turning green are a reference to the television version of The Incredible Hulk, as depicted by the late Bill Bixby. This marks the second time in the series a reference to this has been used, the first being in Wawanakwa Gone Wild! by Geoff. *When Duncan stops the Go-Kart to talk to Courtney, Heather tells him to start moving again, calling him "Casanova," a reference to the historical figure Giacomo Casanova. *The name of Beth's fragrance, "Desperado, the Fragrance of Last Resort," is a combination of the Eagles' "Desperado" and Papa Roach's "Last Resort". *The cars that Justin, Beth, and Lindsay mentioned as their ideal "getaway cars" all have been prominently used in various films of this genre: *Aston Martin - The James Bond series, in the iconic Goldfinger *Mini Cooper - The Italian Job *Porsche - Bad Boys Goofs *When Courtney pulls off the blonde wig the piece of hair in the front of her face is missing, but it then returns when she is next seen. *The bag of loot that Chris gave to Courtney had a coin jingling noise, but when the Gaffers opened it, it was filled with fake paper money. *When Courtney is shown in the confessional about to call her lawyers after being placed on the Killer Grips, her PDA is green rather than gray and looks more like a regular flip phone. *When Owen is chasing Lindsay and Beth while balancing on car wheels he is running forward even though he'd have to run backwards to make the wheels go forward. *Also, Courtney still has four wheels in her parts pile even though Owen had taken two. *Heather is missing the tiny hairs on her head for the rest of the episode as of the scene of the Gaffers' ride, with the only exception for the moment when they stop in front of the finish line. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 2)